Eronomos
by samptra
Summary: My name is Duo, and my story is not of my self but of a man with the most honor and dedication then any other citizen I know. He was a warrior, a friend, a tutor and my lover. But most of all he was a Spartan. I tell my story, and his, hoping this remains


Author's Note: So I realize that I should be writing essays…but I was sitting in classics class and we were talking about what the agoga was to the Spartan boys. The idea of Heero and Duo being Spartan warriors took hold in my mind and I wrote this whole one shot in a single night.

What follows is based on actual fact, this was the way things operated in the Spartan school system. Each boy if were lucky were taken as an _eromenos, _beloved by their _erastes _or lover. So while short and hopefully poignant please enjoy. Feedback always welcome, my first stab at a historical romance.

**Warning!** Mature content, rape and sexual situations 1x2 I don't own any right so please enjoy without suing!

Eromenos

**{Come back with your shield or on it.}**

**- Plutarch**

Coughing slightly the old man lowered himself carefully into his chair, mornings like this his old bones ached. Angling himself at his desk so he could feel the early morning warming rays he closed his eyes smiling softly. He remembered…a morning much like this… so very long ago when he'd watch them leave, marching into history.

Sighing he settled his old bones taking up his stylus in hand, putting his name and the date atop the tablet, with great deliberation he sucked in a deep breathe before exhaling and beginning his tale….

_My name is Duo, and my story is not of my self but of a man with the most honor and dedication then any other citizen I know. He was a warrior, a friend, a tutor and my lover. But most of all he was a Spartan. I tell my story, and his, hoping this remains as a record not just of him but to the others who fell with him. I cannot tell his story however without telling my own, for we are inevitable entwined._

_It begins I think with birth, mine and his were similar our fathers fell gloriously in battle at the hands of the barbarians. Our mothers both passed on giving us life, their lasting tribute to Spartan society. Where we differ becomes our age while I was born ten years his junior. When my life began he was well into his schooling, like all Spartan warriors our schooling begins at the tender age of seven, and we were no different._

_We teach our minds and our bodies, we are taught by the older boys, and are in turn expected to become a citizen and more importantly a warrior. Our first twelve years of our lives are thus spent, before we are given an _erastes _someone we were to bond with, to join with, This is truly were our story begins me a young awkward boy on the cusp dirty and ragged, as the older boys who had achieved what we all longed for. Honor in battle, he came with he others, elite bodyguards of our king in battle the best of the best to take an _eromenos _young boys hoping to be chosen._

_With no family, little wealth, my prospects of being chosen was not something I was holding out hope. The boys were taken and began to drift off moving onto the next phase of our education a strong hand to guide them. I stood with the others as he finally arrived, a legend already at the age of twenty- two, an ideal he could have chosen from anyone, what hope had I?_

_I stare at the ground his sandals pause before me, a callused hand raises my chin. I'm looking into deep blue eyes. Despite being only twelve years of age, skinny, and malnourished….I think I loved him at that very moment…his name was Heero._

**{Son, remember your courage with each step.}**

**- Spartan mother to son**

Heero hurried across the agora he was late, the king had wanted to spar one on one while the rest of the _hippes _had gone to view the boys. He could not help but be a little excited at the prospect of being a _erastes _to be a tutor to a young boy, to teach him what he knew to be regarded with respect. Having no status himself when he was of age he'd never had the opportunity to have an elder boy look after him. He had seen what it could do…he'd seen the very best and the very worst and was well aware what lay in wait for some of those boys, it was not an easy path they were being set on.

Sure enough entering the_ stoa_ he noted its very emptiness only few boys remained, Heero felt a sympathetic twinge in his chest. He knew very well that feeling of helpless rage at not being good enough. But he was the best of the best he'd fought his way to the top and remained there only because he worked at it. He nodded to the elders presiding over the line he began moving looking at the boys dirty and matted some sporting welts and bruises other whip marks. He stopped near the end of the line at a honey brown head, eyes downcast his hair was matted to his head, and he could see raising bruising on his neck in the shape of a hand. Reaching forward he raised the boy's head upwards peering through the dirt caked on him. His eyes were a deep violet, a colour that was so rare, so beautiful. There was something about him…

Giving the nod to the older men citing his choice he turned striding away, expecting the boy to follow. Getting to the door he looked back in time to see the older men give him a harsh shove getting him moving to follow. Turing Heero strode across the field nodding to his fellow mates he glanced to his left watching as his new acquisition ran beside him trying to keep up.

Reaching the stream at the far end he paused the boy beside him stopping as well, the younger looked up at him. Without changing his facial expression him gave the boy a shove right into the creek. It wasn't deep reaching the boys waist he shot upright sputtering leaning down Heero wiped grim from the boys face he looked into accusing purple eyes. "Lesson one cub, hygiene there is always time for it."

_So began my training at the hands of one of the greatest men I have ever known. As a young _eromenos _my training was in his hands. I would spend my days with the other boys my age practicing for war. To do honor to my name, and to Heero by being the best. Each night I slept by him on my small pallet, comfortable in the closeness. I became very close to him very quickly. My life's goal was to make him proud of me._

**{The walls of Sparta were its young men, and its borders the points of their spears.}**

**-King Agesilaos**

"Duo!" the _paidinomos _pointed to the ring, where the other boy stood. Jogging forward Duo stood toe to toe with the blonde boy, naked and sweaty in the hot sun. The nod was given and the boys circled each other, before thirteen year-old Duo lunged for the other boy grabbing the other boy about the middle sending them both crashing to the dirt. Grunting and straining against one another they fought for the upper hand not stopping till Duo finally laid him out with a solid blow to the chin. The other boy went down for good.

Standing he wiped the cut over his eye as the blood dripped down his face. Across the courtyard where they were practicing stood the older men finished training for the day and placing bets on the boys. Heero half smiled as the men around him groaned threw coins in his direction. Looking to the man lounging on his right he shrugged, "Trowa your boy is very good," nodding the brown haired man watched the proceedings as Heero's boy leaned down to help his up. "Your teaching him well Heero," it was the other mans turn to nod.

Duo stood tall in line waiting for the dismissal for the day, as the _paidinomos _sent them off Duo turned to the blonde boy who was currently squinting through one black eye. He could feel his own throbbing and the cut above his eye was still dripping wetness. "Well fought," Duo whispered to the blonde boy, the other looked towards him. "Quatre" he said arm extended, "Duo," he replied. That moment sparked a friendship that would last them their whole lives through. They would stand shoulder to shoulder in hell, and back, but for now the pre-pubescent teens simply shook arms before departing.

Dressed once more in his small tunic and cloak he raced over to Heero, grinning he stood before the man, nodding Heero ruffled his young protégés hair. "Come on cub lets see to that cut…" following the man to the stream Duo veritablely bounced round adrenalin still pumping from the fight he shadow boxed around Heero ducking and weaving. Reliving the fight again and again. Reaching the stream he striped without out a thought jumping into the cool water, still play fighting he splashed about in the water, diving and bobbing washing the sweat and grime from his body back to Heero he didn't notice the older man join him in the stream. On reflex he spun throwing his left, Heero dodged him easily given him a little cuff to the side of his head. "Calm down, come here." Surprised Duo stilled as Heero focused on his eye examining the cut for grit. "Always make sure that cuts are thoroughly clean cub, a partly cut can kill a man."

Nodding Duo studied blue eyes focused very close on his cut, Heero was so close. Duo felt his face heat, and his insides squirm he had never felt this way before. Finished his ministrations he backed away, disappointed and unable to understand why Duo sunk lower in the water watching as Heero washed off.

_It was soon very apparent that Heero was not like the other_ erastes, _I would sometimes watch the way the other boys were treated. Beaten, broken, useless…they were sometimes too harsh. Heero never beat me that badly, sometimes I was cuffed about the head but deservedly so for not paying attention to his instructions. Heero treated me fairly, teaching, and helping me to become a great warrior._

_It is the dream of every Spartan boy to fall gloriously in battle, fighting shoulder to shoulder with your brother. The men you have grown with, become close too known your whole life. The object of your training is to learn, your _erastes _is to teach you the skills, but there is more to that relationship, an element that I watched in the dead of night in the barracks. _

**{Because the latter they put on for their own protection, but the shield for the common good of the whole line.}**

**- King Demaratos**

It was so quite Duo stated up at the ceiling, the other young boys in very states of repose around the barracks. The _hippes _were still at dinner Heero among them, he always tried to stay awake until…

Duo's eye opened and he sat up quickly jerking awake, unsure what had awakened him stilling eyes darting about the room. All was quite until the doors at the far end of the barracks burst inwards and loud yelling, they were back. Tonight felt different, there was something wrong. A group of them were moving through the rows of beds towards something, Duo watched as they fell upon one of the boys, violet eyes widened as he watched the horror unfold. He was not ignorant he knew this sort of relationship existence…he had heard, seen in the night but this…three of the boys were grabbed and stripped naked immediately.

Naked and confused he watched as the older men bent them over violently ramming into them from behind. Crying out and pleading for them to stop did nothing, as they were taken over and over again the men laughing. Some fought, they were beaten badly, covering his mouth he backed away trying to disappear into the wall. Board the men began moving towards other boys, Duo saw a shadow moving in his direction a low laugh was drifting closer. Trying not to make a sound he shut his eyes and covered his ears against the sounds of violence across the room.

Heero burst into the barracks taking in the scene at once, he'd seen the morons leaving the hall. One of the rich aristocrats had brought in extra wine this evening. He had thought nothing of it till one of the men had thought he heard screams from the barracks. His thoughts had immediately gone to Duo. Fear like he'd never felt gripped his chest, he'd ran full speed. He made for his pallet in time to see a dark figure reaching for his cub. He gripped the bastard by the neck throwing him clear across the barracks watching as he crashed into the wall. The group never noticed continuing on in there game, nearing Duo he reaching for him huddled in the corner. "Duo?" he whispered, the boy did not move Heero could see silent tears run from wide eyes. The boy frozen in horror. Making a decision he scooped him up moving outside the barracks and into the warm night.

Moving to settle under a tree he pulled Duo close rocking them gently, "Duo?" the boy was trembling dreadfully. "Heero? Why?" sighing Heero continued to rock them gently, "Because, some men…some men cannot control their baser instincts cub. Because some men are no better then animals." There was a long pause, "I'm not stupid Heero I see what they do at night…I think they enjoy it, some of the boys say they do. " He felt Heero nod, "It can be beautiful, the ultimate act between two men. Our society regards it in he highest esteem, but that is not what you saw tonight. I wish I could have saved you from seeing that." Shaking his head Duo started out into the night mind churning, "No Heero…I need to grow up eventually." Reaching up fourteen-year old Duo felt the wetness on his cheeks, "I will never cry again…" he vowed quietly into the dark night wrapped safely in the embrace of Heero.

_Training was never easy, but my drive and my teacher is what got me through. I worked hard, I was top of my class. I grew and Heero did to I think. We were always there for each other at the end of it all. I missed him terribly when he went off to war sometimes for months at a time. _Eromenos _were not allowed to join their elders on campaign but I was always so proud to watch Heero march off in full armor and, red cloak I worried for him. I know it is not the Spartan way, that we hope that they die well and courageously in battle._

_Heero was head of the elite bodyguard of 300 that protected the king in battle, yet secretly I waited for him to return home. Always waiting, waiting for war to end, battles to be won, and for the day when I could join Heero on campaign._

**{Persian archers could blank out the sun with their arrows. To which he replied "Good, then we shall have our battle in the shade."}**

**- Dienekes**

Duo buffed the large round shield, stealing glances at Heero who dozed quietly in the sun. He had returned early this morning and after finishing up he was now given time off. The Spartans had once more been successful and had returned home with the spoils of war. Duo looked at the shirtless Heero bronzed from long hours in the sun, his body was well muscled, and well toned supine in the sun.

Duo paused in buffing of the shield, his mind had been straying to thoughts of Heero, Heero naked and over him…around him…in him. The boys spoke of their experiences, Duo pretend indifference, pretending to ignore them. Recently he'd been wondering what it would be like if Heero would be a great lover. "What's on your mind cub?" startled Duo began furiously polishing the shield in his hands. "Nothing…" he mumbled. Smiling slightly Heero hummed softly, "Liar," feeling his face heat up looked anywhere but at the man in front of him. "I don't know…I just I was thinking…" pausing he decided to start again. "I mean I was talking to the other boys and…" Heero waved a hand, "Spit it out cub," lifting his chin he finally looked to Heero, "Why don't you touch me like the men touch their _eromenos_?"

That caught his attention. Sitting up Heero ran a hand through his long thick hair, Duo stopped polishing still looking at the shield. "Do you not find me attractive?" Heero sighed unsure how to answer, Duo's question was absolutely ridiculous, Duo was absolutely beautiful. He was beginning to grow into himself, he was tall and lean, his adolescent body was the ideal. Long supple limbs, golden sun kissed skin, honey brown hair in a small ponytail like all Spartan warriors once inducted into the military he would be expected to have long hair. He was not ignorant to the looks Duo received from the other _hippes, _several of the other men had approached him about 'loaning' out his cub. He'd damn near punched the man to death.

How to explain this to Duo, how to describe he wanted his little warrior in every sense of the war. He loved him… loved him for years. But Duo was still very much a boy. "Duo…I want you to make the decision. It's not that I don't want you it's…it's just that I want you to be ready and not forced into anything." Duo looked into blue eyes, clear blue eyes clearer the sky. Leaning forward he moved in close till he was inches away, blue looked into violet…closer…suddenly Heero was pulling away and if Duo didn't know any better he would have thought the man blushing.

_My training became almost secondary, my body and mind were finally a well honed war machine…but now I had a newer more difficult task to accomplish. Seduce Heero, my _erastes_. His absolute honor and adherence to Spartan law made him the top warrior in the army, but it was entirely misplaced when it came to me. I wished him to love me at night, as the other boys were. I would lay awake for hours listening, embarrassed as my best friend Quatre moaned quietly to my right. He had explained to me what it was like, his _erastes_ Trowa, was gentle and kind. I secretly hoped Heero would one day throw caution to the wind, to take me, give me no option but to love him._

**{Eat well for tonight we dine in Hades}**

**-Leonidis**

Quatre and Duo stood waist deep in the stream the other boys not far off sixteen years of age and nearing yet another shift in their training, both were top of the class the best of the best. "Hey Duo…" he felt one of the other boys press against his back, "So I hear hippes Heero is not treating you right…I can help." Growling Heero grabbed the other by his hair spinning he planted his fist into that smirking face. Feeling the satisfying crunch of bone, "If you learned to think with your head and not your dick you would not be such a piss poor excuse for a man."

The other skulked away and Duo turned back to an amused Quatre as if nothing had occurred. "I don't know how to do it Quatre," thinking for a few moment Quatre swam closer, "Here's what I suggest, at night press close to him, his guard will be weaker in sleep. Also strip at every opportunity, bend and flex, Trowa loves to watch me stretch nude…rub some oil on your skin make it glisten. Duo you have a body Spartans kill for, you look like a statue." Shrugging Duo thought on it finishing up there bath before returning to the barracks for the night.

Duo waited for Heero to return, as usual Heero and Trowa arrived together parting to join their eromenos in bed. Duo could see Quatre looking over at him in the bright moonlight, nodding he gave a half grin encouraging him. As Duo watched Trowa joined him wrapping long arms around the slim blonde. Turning back to Heero he looked at the broad back snuggling closer he carefully and with great care wrapped his arm around his would be lovers waist. "Duo?" Heero whispered, freezing Duo leaned close, "Yes Heero?" he breathed softly into his ear. Moaning Heero turned pulling him close, "Duo…oh gods Duo…" he whispered kissing his neck moving upwards attacking lush lips. Duo smiled internally in triumph, he did it. The kiss went on before they separated for air with a sigh. Excited for it to go further Duo waited with baited breath, Heero sighed planting one last soft kiss, "Wanted to do that for so long," he murmured pulling Duo flush to him. Duo felt his arousal pressing against his ass, Heero wanted him, oh yes…but it was not going to be easy. Smiling into the dark he snuggled back into the larger man, it wouldn't be worth it if it as easy.

_My assault on my _erastes_ was far more difficult then I had anticipated, Heero was not as easy to disarm as my fellow warriors. were The age of seventeen ends a period in all Spartan men's life, youth is forever behind us we become paidiskos our last phase of schooling before we are officially soldiers of the Spartan military. Twenty meant we were men, it also meant I could compete with the best of the best for a spot among the elite, bodyguard of the king._

_Each year all warriors competed for one of the coveted three hundred spots. Heero had been a _hippes_ since he was twenty and every year he won again. I had watched him compete for it year after year watching him in battle was like poetry. He was everything a Spartan warrior was to be, and I wished to emulate him in every way possible._

_I had no way of knowing however if was all about to change…the year was 480 and the Persian barbarians were once more trying to conquer out homeland. The orders came down from the king Leonidis was going to meet them, and with him he was going to take only his _hippes_ Heero among them. Heero was off to battle, there was nothing unusual about that, but I k In War." The inscription along with the name of the Spartan who died in combat. Spartans only got gravestones if they died in combat. new this was going to be different. News had spread across the Peloponnesus the Persians had brought more men then could be counted._

_Sparta was to bring only three hundred men to meet them at the pass, the Hot Gates. I was seventeen, and Heero was twenty-seven, it was late August and our days were growing short._

**{In War.} -The inscription along with the name of the fallen. Spartans only got gravestones if they died in combat.**

"Heero?" Duo sat in the circle of his erates arms, all was quite in the deep night. Looking up to the stars he tried not let his feelings of dread show. The dawn would see Heero's leave taking, he was not about to let this night pass them by. Turning in his arms he straddled his lap, "Heero…" leaning down he kissed the other man with all the passion he could muster. "Tonight Heero…I'm a man, you told me once you wanted me to be sure." He spoke quickly between kissed pushing Heero's tunic off his shoulders he moved lower kissing his way across strong neck and chest.

"Duo…" the older man moaned, well worn and callused hands came up pushing Duo's own tunic off. It was mere seconds before they were naked and rolling around in the grass. "Heero wanted you so long." Duo moaned, "So long Heero…" Duo sat astride Heero's slim hips grinding there erections together, both men moaned in bliss. Heero ran his hands up and down the slim body on top of him, Duo was beauty incarnate, his body slid sensual down his own lips and tongue tease his nipple wringing moans from his throat.

"Duo…" grunting he bucked upright switching their position covering Duo from nose to toes rubbing their bodies together. "Duo, I want you, want you so much…" arching into his lover he moaned "Take me!" large hands smoothed down his sides touching him intimately, rough callused palms pumped his erection once twice, Duo nearly came out of his skin. Heero collected the pre-cum on strong fingers, kissing Duo silly Heero moved to gently penetrate the slim body beneath him. The intrusion was odd, he felt oddly full and tight Heero's fingers pressed and caressed his inner walls. Until he felt Heero brush something, that made him cry out, "Heero!" he cried arching back, wanting more. Removing his finger Heero took a second to smear his own pre-cum across his length. Before gently probing his lovers tight entrance. Easing into the tight passage he groaned deeply, "Duo…" biting his lip in pain we arched up as Heero settled his length in deep. They paused finally joined, when Heero began to rock slowly.

Duo winced a little but the pain was fast becoming replaced by intense pleasure. "Oh Heero…gods yes Heero!" grunting the larger man pulled out before driving forward again, "Feel so good Duo so tight…" he moaned again pushing forward. Breathing was harsh and uneven, Duo watched his lover bathed in moonlight above him, the cool grass on his back. His legs twined about his lovers waist. Suddenly Heero wrapped strong arms about him sitting up pulling Duo with him. The angle changed and Duo was seeing starts. Murmuring incoherently he bounded up and down on Heero's erection with abandon.

Sweat slick, Duo threw his head back as Heero attacked his neck, the feeling were intense. "Heero…" he moaned, he body growing taught before with a cry he spilled his seed between their pressed bodies. Feeling the already tight channel tighten further Heero came as well spilling his seed deep inside. "_Eromenos_," he whispered.

Cuddled close they dozed briefly before rising again to make love once more before dawn. As the golden fingers began to creep across the sky. Heero and Duo were once more dressed, Heero's gear was stowed and stood ready to depart. Duo watched at the men lined up in ranks preparing to depart. His mind on whispered confessions of the pre-dawn hours of love, and longing. Duo stood tall and proud, watching as Heero marched away, his erastes…his lover.

_Three hundred men marched way from Sparta that day and into legend, the battle at Thermopylae became the stuff of legends. Three hundred men died to a man holding back the Persians so the other Greek states could retreat. The stand was heroic and glorious, their courage superb. I can almost see him now, Heero would have stood tall to the end, fighting to the end. He lies forever now at that pass, among the fallen and celebrated._

_For myself however I am torn, Heero died a death that Spartans dream of. He achieved the ideal we all strive for, while I…while despite my best efforts live on. I have seen war again and again, I have fought for my country, but I did not fall in battle. I served with distinction reaching as far as I could, given my status in society. But I never did take an _eromenos_. I could not bring myself to, after Heero, I had no interest in anyone._

_I'm an old man now, my usefulness had passed and they have told me I can no longer fight. I feel useless, just waiting for my own life to end. I could not let it go however without telling his story. In a way my own as well. Even old and deteriorating, I can recall that night in minute detail, right down to his smell, his touch, his taste. It haunts me still, awake asleep, the only love I ever had._

_My tale draws to a close, I have done what I had intended and these old bones grow weary as dinner approaches. So I take my leave, and hope the story of my Heero will be remembered long after my own end._

**{States which are trained for nothing but war that, after they have acquired supreme power over those around them, they are ruined; for during peace, like a sword, they lose their brightness. This fault lies with the legestlator who never taught them how to be at rest.}**

**- Aristotle**

Groaning sixty year-old Duo stood from his desk. Despite his advanced age Duo was still in excellent condition, moving out of the house and into the street he headed to the mess for dinner, Quatre would be waiting. Duo waved to people who nodded to him in respect. His once long honey coloured hair was white as snow, braided in warrior fashion to his hips. Moving quickly he soon located Quatre his blonde friend, now grey as well.

Settling down with Quatre, they were the only two men left of their company. Quietly they ate their meal, "Quatre?" he asked as they were finishing up, the other man looked up. "Do you ever, think about that day?" The gray haired man smiled, softly, "Always, awake or asleep it's a beautiful dream though." Nodding in accent Duo allowed the rest of the meal to pass in silence.

Finished the two man wandered out into the evening sky, the sun was setting now Duo offered his arm to Quatre. The once lithe blonde could no longer see as well as he once could. He'd nearly lost his eye to an Athenian blade, the once baby blue eye was now milky and clouded the scar cutting across his face. Duo was well aware of his numerous scares including his missing three fingers. Two on his left one on his right. As the pair wandered across the _agora_ they watched as the young boys ran by waving there wooden practice swords. Chuckling softly Duo watched them go by, "Were we ever that young?" Quatre smiled serenely. Violet eyes cloudy with age, yet still sharp looked about him as the shadows of the past caught up with him.

Making it to the tree Duo paused his arm had been acting up, his left one twingeig since early morning. Quatre felt him pause, "Duo?" shaking his head Duo tried to reassure his friend. "It's fine Quatre, just…just getting old is all. I think I'd like to sit here a rest a bit." Nodding Quatre turned to take his leave, "Ok Duo, goodnight, the Gods keep you well." With that he was gone.

Settling under the same tree that he and Heero had spent there last night together he smiled. The twinges in his arm were getting worse, to distract his mind he set about finishing what he wished to write.

_I worry that I will not get to see Heero when I leave this life. I did not fall gloriously in battle, and will not make it to Elysium where all great hero's dwell. For I know he is there, and more then anything I wish…_

Shaking his head Duo smiled up at the now dark night sky, "I'm sorry Heero, I wanted to be proud." His voice sounded harsh in his own ears, "I had hoped to die young and beautiful for you. Now here I am old, and alone…" leaning back against the tree breathing harshly closed his eyes. Just for a second he reasoned, it hurt so bad…

_So bright, hot and warm. Felt so good with a sigh he sat up, he wasn't at all sore. That bone deep weariness seemed to have left him, standing he shielded his eyes from the sun. It was a long flat grassy plain that stretched out before him and in the distance framed by mountains he could see a figure. Moving towards who ever it was he called out, the figure turned. A very familiar figure. With a cry he sprinted across the grass, running as swift and sure as he had when he was seventeen. Looking down at his hands he saw smooth skin, touching his face he smiled no scars, he was young again._

_He was not thinking on that now however his mind was on the figure before him, "Heero!" he yelled now within feet of him. It was him smiling, he stood red cloak billowing in the wind still wearing barest plate and grieves, helmet tucked under one arm his shield resting against his leg. "Heero I…I'm so sorry I wanted to come to you for so long…" the figure was smiling, "Duo…" large violet eyes wept silently. "Thought you didn't cry," he whispered, Duo smiled through his tears. The sun was bright, the air warm, a soft breeze rippled the grass as two figures disappeared across a narrow pass._

**Go tell the Spartans, passerby,**

**That here, obedient to their laws, we lie.**

**- Siomendes 480 BC**


End file.
